runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mazchna
Mazchna is een lage-level Slayer master. Hij geeft slayer opdrachten aan iedere speler met combat level 20 of hoger. Hij staat in het noord-oosten van Canifis, en staat er om bekend om gewoonlijk opdrachten te geven die bij hem in de buurt gedaan kunnen worden. Aan spelers die de Smoking Kills quest voltooid hebben, geeft Mazchna 1 Slayer reward point per volbrachte opdracht, 5 punten voor iedere 10e opdracht, en 15 punten voor iedere 50e opdracht. Het is niet aan te bevelen hem te gebruiken voor iedere 10e en 50e opdracht als de speler een hogere slayer master kan gebruiken, omdat die veel meer punten zullen geven. Bijvoorbeeld, Duradel geeft 75 punten voor het voltooien van elke 10e opdracht en 225 voor iedere 50e opdracht. Na het uitkomen van Smoking Kills werd Mazchna een van de meest populaire slayer masters, zelfs onder de hogere-level spelers, om snel slayer points te verzamelen. Omdat Mazchna's opdrachten makkelijk te voltooien zijn voor hoge-level spelers, kan een speler de eerste 9 taken heel snel voltooien om daarna voor iedere 10e taak bij Duradel een opdracht te vragen voor de 75 of bonus 225 punten. While Guthix Sleeps .]]Mazchna speelt een kleine rol in de While Guthix Sleeps quest. Hij is een van de groep van acht helden die proberen de speler te redden van Lucien nadat de speler's identiteit is ontdekt. Mazchna is een van de enige twee uit de groep die de vechtpartij overleefd. Dit is mogelijk omdat hij "zo goed als onsterfelijk" is (zoals hij de speler verteld als hij wordt gewerfd voor de groep). Of, het is omdat hij, net als de andere overlevende, in gevecht was met de ondoden, die Lucien had opgewekt, in plaats van Lucien zelf. Alle zes die Lucien aanvielen waren direct dood. In elk geval, Mazchna is niet onkwetsbaar en lijkt serieus gewond te zijn na het gevecht. Meteen na het gevecht teleporteerde hij weg naar zijn thuisland. Daarna kan hij op zijn normale plek in Canafis gevonden worden. Ook al is hij er slecht aan toe (hinkend, houdt zijn buik vast, en gebruikt zijn zwaard als steun), hij blijft nieuwe slayer opdrachten geven aan spelers. Tijdens de quest is te zien dan hij een combat level van 197 heeft. Opdrachten Weetjes * Op een gegeven moment stond er een plaatje in de Knowledge Base met een karakter dat Desert Treasure deed terwijl hij een zwaard vasthield dat erg op het zwaard van Mazchna lijkt. Het plaatje is inmiddels verwijderd. Met de komst van Smoking Kills kwam ook het leaf bladed sword uit, dat heel erg lijkt op het zwaard dat Mazchna vast heeft. * Tijdens een van de cutscenes in de quest While Guthix Sleeps, is Mazchna te zien als een level 197. * In Postbag from the Hedge #17, geeft Mazchna toe dat hij een demon is, en dat hij alle andere demonen in Morytania heeft weggejaagd zodat hij een Slayer Master monopoly in dat gebied heeft. * Een tijdje nadat een speler While Guthix Sleeps had voltooid, en wanneer Mazchna tips aan de speler gaf, was zijn naam te zien als "slayer_master_2_multi_wounded", terwijl dat ervoor slayer_master_2_multi was. Dit is intussen gemaakt. *Mazchna lijkt Dharok's platebody, Torag's platelegs en Ahrim's hood te dragen tijden de cutscene in de quest While Guthix Sleeps. Dit zou kunnen omdat hij leeft in Morytania en de Barrows minigame heeft gespeeld. *Achtryn is de tijdelijke vervangen van Mazchna tijdens de While Guthix Sleeps quest. en:Mazchna fi:Mazchna Categorie:Demons Categorie:Morytania Categorie:NPC Contact personages